Polynectar
by Filthy Absinthe
Summary: En deuxième année, Harry et Ron prennent du polynectar pour en découvrir davantage sur la chambre des secrets en la personne de Draco Malfoy. Ce faisant, ils en apprennent plus qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu l'imaginer. OS


**POLYNECTAR**

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise dans le corps grossier de Goyle. À côté de lui, Ron n'en menait pas large et il grattait son énorme front – ou plutôt, l'énorme front de Crabbe – en soupirant misérablement. Le polynectar avait laissé un goût de vomi sur la langue de Harry qui sentit son ventre se révolter. Aucun des deux ne se souvenaient de l'emplacement de la salle commune des Serpentards et ils décidèrent d'aborder une fille qui se révéla être une serdaigle et les envoya se faire foutre. Ils s'enfoncèrent davantage dans le labyrinthe gigantesque de Poudlard, prenant la direction des cachots. Harry se remémorait avec une certaine nostalgie sa première année, lorsque lui et Ron avaient sauvé Hermione d'un troll.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur Percy, et Ron s'exclama, surpris « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ». Le préfet se renfrogna et claqua sèchement « Ça te ne te regarde pas. C'est Crabbe ton nom, n'est-ce pas ? ». Ron hésita, et Harry ne lui en voulut pas … Honnêtement, il avait du mal à se souvenir de sa supposée identité, est-ce qu'il était Crabbe ? Ou Goyle ? Tous les deux avaient certainement un air de famille, qu'on retrouvait dans leurs expressions vides et stupides. « Hein ? Heu, oui, oui ... ». Balbutia le rouquin.

« Alors, retournez dans votre dortoir tous les deux ... » répliqua Percy « Ce n'est pas moi qui risque de me faire attaquer. ». Une voix familière retentit dans le dos des jeunes garçons et Harry se surprit pour la première fois de sa vie à être reconnaissant de la présence de Draco Malfoy. « Vous voilà enfin.. Vous avez passé tout ce temps à vous goinfrer dans la Grande Salle ? Je vous ai cherchés partout, je voulais vous montrer quelque chose de très drôle. ».

Sa voix traînante résonnait dans les couloirs vides de l'école.

Sans discuter, Ron et Harry suivirent le blond en direction de la Salle Commune alors que le serpentard lançait un regard glaçant à Percy.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand mur humide. Malfoy hésita un instant avant de dire clairement « _Sang-pur _». Ron ricana discrètement. Une porte se dessina sur la paroi et ils entrèrent dans une grande salle éclairée par des lumières qui émanaient de grandes baies vitrées donnant directement sur le lac. Cette ambiance verte et majestueuse fit frissonner Harry. Malfoy leur indiqua deux chaises où ils s'installèrent et il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une brochure sur le père de Ron. Leur accident, en début d'année, avec la voiture, n'était pas passé inaperçu et Arthur Weasley avait dû payer une amende de cinquante Gallions à la suite d'une enquête.

« Alors ? » s'enquit Draco, rayonnant, lorsqu'il reprit possession de la brochure « C'est drôle, non ? ».

« Ha ! Ha ! » s'obligea Harry. Ron lui donna un coup de coude.

« Draco, qu'est-ce tu sais sur l'héritier de Serpentard ? » bredouilla Harry en posant l'expression la plus idiote de son répertoire sur son visage. Draco lui lança un regard interrogateur, sans doute peu habitué à recevoir des questions aussi direct de la part de ses deux babouins apprivoisés.

« Je vous ai dis tout ce que je savais. » dit-il « Mon père m'a demandé de ne rien faire et de le laisser agir. Il dit qu'il faut débarrasser l'école de la racaille des Sang-de-Bourbe, mais que je ne dois pas m'en mêler. Il a suffisamment de soucis comme ça, en ce moment. Vous êtes au courant que le ministère de la magie a fait une perquisition au manoir, la semaine dernière ? ». Ron était violet et semblait se retenir d'étrangler le blond. Harry posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Draco n'attendait visiblement pas de réponse, puisqu'il continua « Quand je pense que certains croient que l'héritier de Serpentard est Potter ! ». Cette idée le fit rire et Harry se força à l'accompagner, tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de Ron.

« Potter est une vraie peste. Je n'en peux plus de le voir parader partout dans Poudlard, comme si le château lui appartenait. » Non, ça c'est ce que tu fais_ toi_... se retint de répliquer le brun. « Au moins, je peux me rincer l'oeil. » rajouta Malfoy, songeur « Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu ce postérieur. J'en rêve la nuit. ».

Ron toussa et Harry, hébété, ne réagit pas, écoutant le babillage incessant de Draco qui avait entreprit de décrire le moindre de ses fantasmes avec lui-même pour personnage principal … Le rouge aux joues, il réalisa que son corps réagissait plus qu'il ne le voulait à la voix traînante de son camarade.

« L'autre nuit, j'ai rêvé que je le promenais en laisse, et qu'il me suivait, nu et à quatre pattes. Je pouvais le caresser partout … » il avait le regard voilé, déjà perdu loin dans ses fantaisies. « Et puis il y a aussi ce fantasme, dans les douches du terrain de Quidditch, j'arrive pas derrière alors que son corps ruissèle des gouttes délicates qui touchent avec tendresse la douceur de sa peau, goûtant avec gourmandise les dernières traces de sueur qui entachait sa perfection nacrée. Je m'avance et ... ».

Wow … Le brun se demanda si son interlocuteur n'avait pas consommé une quelconque drogue avant de venir ici. Il paraissait parler tout seul, comme si les mots qui franchissaient sa bouche n'étaient qu'une habitude. Harry devina qu'à ce stade de la conversation, le cerveau de Crabbe et Goyle devait s'être mis en mode OFF, si tant soit est qu'ils comprennent quoi que ce soit de la langue veloutée du blond.

Ron avait du mal à retenir le rire qui menaçait de sortir de la barrière de ses lèvres, alors qu'Harry, gêné par une réaction inopportune, se tortillait sur le canapé, tentant de cacher son érection grandissante.

Son meilleur ami ne put s'empêcher de demander promptement, sûrement heureux de pouvoir profiter de l'intimité qu'ils partageaient momentanément avec Malfoy pour tirer des informations utiles pour un futur chantage.

« Depuis combien de temps tu craques sur Potter, Draco ? »

« Mais enfin Goyle, tu ne m'écoutes jamais quand je te parle ? Ou c'est juste ton cerveau qui est trop lent pour enregistrer les informations ? À ce rythme là, mon pauvre vieux, tu seras sénile avant tes trente ans ! » il racla sa gorge « C'est depuis notre duel. Quand il a parlé le fourchelangue au serpent que j'avais conjuré. J'ai dû me branler quatre fois ce soir là pour me débarrasser de ma '_condition_'. ».

Harry ouvrit la bouche, impressionné malgré lui. _Quatre fois_ ? Draco était certainement plus mâture que lui qui n'avait même pas osé se toucher lorsqu'un matin, il s'était réveillé avec une tour de la taille du Saule Cogneur entre les jambes. (_nda : oui, il était très bien doté_)

Ron était redevenu rouge et il jetait de bref coup d'oeil à Harry pour mesurer sa réaction. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on apprenait que son rival se touchait en pensant à vous, et nourrissait des fantasmes pervers et débridés dans le secret de sa conscience … Enfin, dans le secret de sa conscience et de celles de ces gros balourds de Crabbe et Goyle.

Harry, impassible, pensait aux sujets les plus déplaisants qui lui passaient à l'esprit.

_Mrs Figgs et ses chats, en train de … Brr. Rusard et Rogue en train de se rouler une pelle._

L'ennui, c'était qu'à l'âge de Harry, il était possible de bander devant l'accouplement de deux limaces en chaleur, et cette idée n'aidait certainement pas à alléger la bosse dans le pantalon du garçon.

_Dumbledore en string … McGonagall qui fait un strip-tease... Mme Pomfrey qui se lèche les aisselles... Les dessous de bras de la professeur de botanique, Mme Chourave …_ Il y était presque … _Des mandragores qui feraient la macaréna. _

Ouf. L'étendard n'était plus fièrement dressé (c'était un pic ! Un cap ! Que dis-je, un cap … Une péninsule!). Soulagé, et légèrement inquiet quant à son orientation sexuelle, Harry fit signe à Ron qu'il était temps de s'en aller, parce qu'ils en avaient appris beaucoup plus qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais cru. Le gryffondor se sentait légèrement coupable d'être entré dans le sanctuaire privé de son ennemi et de l'avoir laissé se dévoiler.

« Je... Crabbe a mal au ventre. » grogna Harry en se levant. Ron, dont les pointes recommençaient à se teindre de roux et dont le nez s'allongeait, acquiesça vivement, et ils partirent presque en courant de la salle Commune.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à sortir à la suite de Ron, il se fit rattraper par le poignet et se tourna vivement vers Draco qui l'observait avec un sourire affecté « Ne crois pas que j'ignorais à qui je parlais, Potter. Je suis un Malfoy, après tout. ». Il s'avança davantage, laissant son souffle effleurer sensuellement la nuque de Harry, appréciant le sursaut que cette action avait tirée de ce dernier.

« Si jamais tu as envie de t'amuser, n'hésite pas à venir me voir … Harry … » au contraire de d'habitude, sa voix était chaude, excitante, et diablement tentante. Sans répondre, Harry se dégagea de son étreinte et partit rejoindre Ronald.

Quand ils regagnèrent la tour de Gryffondor, Harry avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, déjà convaincu qu'il rappellerait à Draco sa proposition avant la fin de la semaine.

—

Bon, c'est pas grand chose, juste une idée que j'ai eu en revoyant le film de la Chambre de secrets... Je pense que j'aurais pu exploiter l'idée d'une meilleure manière, mais j'ai écris cette OS en vingt minutes donc elle n'est pas vraiment travaillée.

**Disclaimer : **comme d'hab, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling (a).

**edit :** oui, je sais qu'ils ont 12 ans grand max ... Mais booon hein (y) on va dire que Draco est particulièrement éveillé pour son âge, et que Harry est très curieux (a). merci de vos reviews au passage :p_ (Ce n'est qu'une fic ... OUVREZ VOTRE ESPRIT *-* ENSEMBLE NOUS NOUS PROJETTERONS VERS L'AVENIR *explose une tasse de thé*)_


End file.
